Inuyasha's Slender Horror One-Shot
by MisakiTheHanyou67
Summary: As Kagome tells Inuyasha and the gang about the Slender-Man, they hear strange noises...is it the Slender-Man? Sucky story and summary, just something to write while working on other stories. Rated Teen for language


**_Stormy: Welcome to my first ONE-SHOT! This is very exciting for me! And for those who may/may not know me, I'm the creator of the fanfictions 'The Stupid Play', 'Changes', and 'The Pirate and the Princess'_**

**_Misaki: And me!_**

**_Stormy: Yes, I also created my fan-character, Misaki._**

**_Misaki: Yep! Now please, enjoy this ONE-SHOT!_**

**_Stormy: Yeah! Enjoy!_**

It was a cold, dark night in the Feudal Era. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku had all sat watching the stars, while Shippo and Kirara were inside Kaede's hut, already asleep.

"This is boring!" Inuyasha wailed.

"Ssh!" Kagome said. "The others are asleep!"

"Yes, Inuyasha" Miroku arched an eyebrow.

"Indeed. Be quiet." Sango added.

"Feh, whatever!" He laid down on the grass.

"You know…" Kagome began. "This night reminds me of the night when the _Slender-man_ appeared for the very first time.

"Is he a demon?" Sango asked.

"More like a horror story, Sango. Yet some people believe he is real, including me." Kagome smiled.

"Please, Lady Kagome, tell us of this '_Slender-man'_." Miroku grinned.

"Gladly Miroku."

"Oh god."

"_Long ago, 4 children went to explore the woods, that was called 'SLENDER FOREST'. They were playing hide-and-seek in the middle of the night, for their parents were asleep and could not scold at them because they didn't know they were awake. As the eldest child, a 13 year old girl, was hiding behind a tree, she began to have a headache. "AH!" This girl moaned. "Stupid head!" She turned around, about to head to the hut and call for the others, when she was face-to-face with a white faced man. The man had no eyes, nose, mouth, or ears. He had long arms with claws, and tentacles behind him. He grabbed the child with his tentacles and choked the girl, he then stabbed her over and over again with his claws. Though the girl couldn't see it, all she could see what the face of the monster who killed her. _

_ The other 3 kids never found the girl, but a splat of blood that said; "You have lost your friend, you are next. Don't ever come here again, if you wish to survive." _

"Oh-Oh-Oh my god!" Sango clung onto Miroku.

"Keh, I'm not scared." Inuyasha said.

"Well, you don't have to believe he's real." Kagome said, sternly.

"Kagome, why do you believe in the Slender-Man?" Sango asked.

"Lets just say I've had my encounter with Slender-Man, and I don't want to face him again." Kagome said, warily.

"How?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"While I was playing with my friends in a field when I was 6, I remember seeing a man in a suit. I saw these wavy things behind him, and rather long arms. I never saw his face, but I could tell he was ghostly white." Kagome shivered.

"W-What?" He gulped.

"I-I'm kind of scared now." Sango gripped Miroku's shoulder.

"It's okay, Sango. Nothing to-"

"PERVERTED HENTAI!"

Miroku was interrupted with a smack to the head, and a broken heart.

They had heard rustling in the bushes and Inuyasha quickly stood up, followed by the others.

"W-what was that?" Inuyasha asked.

"S-Slender-Man…" Kagome said.

"HOLY MOTHER FUCKING COW, HE'S REAL! GAH WRONG FOR YOUR DAMN LIVES, I'M OUTTA HERE!" Sango panicked and ran to the left side of the forest.

"Sango wait!" Miroku followed her.

"Let's go-" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand but stopped moving when the fire went out rather quick.

"Didn't you just add more wood to the-?"

"I did." He confirmed.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Kagome screamed but Inuyasha covered her mouth.

"Be quiet, wench! Do you want HIM to hear us?" He scowled.

"So you do believe in him?" Kagome asked.

"…that's not the point! We need to get out of here!" Inuyasha put Kagome on his back and hurried off into the forest.

"Wait!" A voice called out for them. "Dammit!"

As they hurried through the forest, they could hear footsteps behind them. Heavy footsteps.

"R-RUN FASTER INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed.

"NO SHIT, I'M RUNNING!" Inuyasha leaped faster.

"OH, COME ON!" The same voice said. "That's it I'm stopping!" The man stopped and sighed.

"Why is everyone so afraid of me? The almighty Naraku?" Naraku said.

"I mean, all I did was change my baboon costume into a man with no face and a nice suit! It's a very nice suit! VERY NICE!" Naraku wailed.

"Screw it, I'll just return the suit back to the store tomorrow. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go to Jared's and get Kagura a ring!

_And he went to jared's._

**_-END-_**

**_Misaki: That sucked!_**

**_Stormy: I know! I should've planned it more!_**

**_Misaki: Yeah, you should've!_**

**_Stormy: Oh well :P My other stories ARE SOOOOOO MUCH BETTER! Please, read them! They're all Inuyasha stories! Though I suggest 'The Stupid Play' and 'Changes' . They're my favorite work._**

**_Goodbye!_**


End file.
